


Danny Phantom S2E11

by ewidan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digestion, M/M, Macro/Micro, Noncon Themes, Vore, nonconsensual vore, uncertain/implied character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidan/pseuds/ewidan
Summary: sollux gets shrunk down and loses his powers. he has a very bad time





	Danny Phantom S2E11

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first time writing outside of RP pwease be gentle... umu)

_This has to be a nightmare. It CAN'T be real. This can't be real. This can't be--_

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, and about an hour ago you were just going to take a brief visit to Eridan's hive to de-escalate one of his spectacular meltdowns. FF had been unresponsive the past few nights and he seems to be in a desperate need of a stand-in moirail for the time being, so you guess (???) you'll take it upon yourself to do the both of them a solid. You are by no means physically built for the job, but a quick pap to his face (with a psionically-enforced left swing) should have worked well enough.

 

Your head hurts...

You can still hear him frantically stomping around, upturning the furniture in his own living quarters. Some of the crashes sound closer than others to the shadows of the couch your shrunken body can now easily stand under, and you think about how VASTLY different this situation could have gone if you had just put the pissbaby to sleep instead of losing your fucking mind at the. What was it. One of his cringe-worthy toy wands he threatened you with? You've pinched yourself several times, but you still half-wonder if you're in a stubborn comatic nightmare because Eridan might have gotten his own punch in while you were busy laughing in his face.

"Where are you?!" he shrieks, "I KNOW you didn't just up an evaporate you obstinate little cockroach. I'm more than familiar already with the effects of this wand so you can't fuckin try that with me. NOW," the shockwave of a new crash nearly knocks you off your feet, " _SHOWW YOURSELF, YOU FUCKIN COWWARD._ "

Okay. You've had enough of this horseshit. It's time to leave.

A quick kick will get you up and hovering in the air and hopefully there'll be a window you can catapult yourself out of. You can figure out your anatomical situation later. Not that you're one to judge in Feferi's choices in who she wants to emotionally give a hand out to, or whether she's even successful with this one, but this specific shade of deranged douchebag is a bit much for you to handle right now. A Mustardblood's life is too short for this and you gotta know when to Ollie Outta Here~

Instead of takeoff though, you're greeted with your dull headache immediately upgrading to a white-hot piercing pain that throbs in your skull and shoots down your spine in rapid-fire. 

"AAH...!! _AAAAAAAAAH!!! FUCK--_ " Yeah, trying harder was a mistake. 

It feels as though someone had taken the razorblades of a blender and shoved it directly into your brainmatter before turning it on. Your knees buckle and you collapse to the ground with a small thud. Unfortunately for you, your screams had just given you away. Eridan finds where you are and wastes no time making his way over to have at you. He crouches down above you, with his body so massive it castes a looming shadow that consumes yours. You kick away at his first attempted swipes before getting up to make a run for it, but you're in so much goddamn pain that you inevitably succumb to the bejeweled claws that wrap around your entire body and pluck you up to his now dizzying height.

"What the HELL did you do to me, dipshit?” You free a hand and manage to wipe away the tears that are streaming down your face to see a little better, “What happened to me?!”

"Only exactly what I needed to happen." You're a bit startled with how his voice now seems to carry at this size. You can almost feel it rumble a bit. "Fucks sake, I have to pick all this up when I'm done with you. I hope you're pleased with yourself." 

“What.”

Done with you...? You really don't like whatever the fuck he's talking about. You also REALLY aren't liking just how tiny and helpless you feel in his grip. _With no psionics..._ You avoid looking at his face and instead check your surroundings to see if maybe you can wriggle free and jump, only to find that Eridan is on the move again. Slivers of moonlight hit your face as he passes under some of the cracks of his broken down ship. It doesn't take you long to figure out he's taking you up to the captain's cabin; which has now long since been repurposed as his respiteblock. With you still in hand, he enters and closes the door behind him with a click.

You’re brought to his desk which is littered with sheets of paper of his own scribblings on them, some scattered pens, an empty jar, an impressive tower of books, and some… doll’s clothes kind of strewn about? But no dolls. He pulls out his chair with his free hand and sits down with an exhausted sigh. His body collapses a little and sinks into it. You guess you can take the chance to try and wriggle out of his grasp, but he notices and tightens his grip around you once more. Pinned in place, and with not much else you can do, you eventually give in and look up to match his gaze.

He peers down at you with cold, unrelenting eyes. Something about them makes you shift uncomfortably. You can’t tell if it’s because his changed complexion is legitimately intimidating or if it’s because of your size and the fact you can’t fight back for shit if things get worse.

“Well, you got me. What the fuck do you want with me? Do you want me to grovel? Does the thought of that make your bulge want two squirm out of your shtthh--HEY!!” your derision is interrupted by an invasive pair of clawed fingers that begin tugging at your shirt, “ _S-Stop!!!! What’re you D--_ ”

Once he gets a good enough grip at your shirt, he makes quick work of pulling it up and off past your head.

“ _Eridan are you really this depraved?!_ ” 

“... You’re absolutely takin this the wrong way,” his fins flatten back, offended, but he doesn’t stop from going after your shoes, and next using a claw to tear away your belt buckle. You desperately fight back but you can hear the fabric of your jeans ripping as they get tugged away along with everything else.

“Taking this the wrong way MY A22, ED. You’re taking away all of my clothes, I-- _no PLEASE leave those on. GOD--_ ” You look on in absolute dismay as his claws come back for your briefs, “What fucking other reason are you stripping me down like this you _stupid freak?!_ ”

The first ever smile he gives you since you got into his hive is dripping with absolute murder. You immediately rethink that maybe contemning the guy who literally has your life in his hands might be a bad idea. He flicks away the last tiny amount of clothing you had on.

“Okay!! HAHA, you got me asshole! You absolutely served my own horns to me on a platter. Damn. Just let me go. Change me back, you humiliated me enough…”

“You. YOU. Barged into MY hive, Sol. You instigated this fight.”

“I’m pretty sure your threats online started this, but--”

“ **I ain’t finished with you just yet.** ”

You jolt in his hand a bit when you literally feel the growl in that tone reverberate through your body. Jesus. Just what else can he even DO to you at this point? Something isn’t setting well in your chest at all. You try to protest again but Eridan slides his thumb up and presses a finely sharpened nail against your throat, cutting you off.

“I’ve actually been wondering when you’d take the bait. Plenty a time an trespassers have gone by to get loads of practice in with my new toy, an I gotta say... this size is fitting for you.” He licks his lips, and you recoil in disgust.

“What if I’m not interested in whatever caliginous bullshit you’re trying to pull. Don’t fucking lie to me, Eridan. You aren’t fooling anyone here and I take a big, hard pass.”

His face flushes a deep shade of violet and he loses his composure yet again.

“I _told_ you that’s not what this is!!!” He sputters in defense. His claws shift around you and suddenly your world flips upside-down, leaving you now dangling with your legs pinned between his thumb and index finger, “... But I guess a confirmed rejection means I know I won’t be missing out on anything, once you’re gone an outta the way.”

“What the fuck do you m--” 

Eridan’s eyes glint ominously in the darkly lit environment of his room and before you speak any further, his lips curl back to display a shiny set of not just one, but _multiple rows_ of jagged teeth which seem to answer your unfinished question. It finally clicks in your mind that those weren’t doll’s clothes that were scattered about on his desk. Oh shit. Oh FUCK no.

“N-no!! _Are you actually fucked in the head?!_ ” you gawk at him in horror, “Eridan... how many trolls did you already do this to?!”

“Enough to learn that you go down better without those pesky layers of fabric in the way.” The nonchalant nature of his response makes your stomach twist and your head throb. 

The violent nature of Alternia isn’t really anything new and you’re used to witnessing the bloodshed and murder at this point. But this… This is a different kind of cruelty. Cannibalism isn’t something you think even highbloods think to commit. You actually don’t even think this is in Eridan’s nature to do, as disgusting as he is. You start to wonder again if this is real and not some migraine-induced nightmare that you just cannot seem to wake up from. Something cool and wet smothers your face and forces you out of your thoughts enough to register that he’s already lowering you onto his tongue. A horrified shriek escapes you and you attempt to twist yourself away, but it curls upwards and around your body before pulling you, head-first, halfway into his jaws. In this same moment his fingers let go of your legs, his teeth close around you, and they pin into your torso like serrated daggers so that any attempts to pull yourself back out would result in peeling your skin off like a raw potato.

The quite literal coldblooded nature of Eridan’s seadweller status seems to aid in working against you as well, with the icy touch of his tongue soaking you in spit and sapping you of your own body heat. A deep murmur reverberates around you, and you regret to think he might be enjoying the warmth. Suddenly, you feel the world around you tilt and his teeth relinquish their hold of you, only so that the rest of you can slip inside and his lips finally close to seal away that last sliver of light. His tongue greets the rest of you by rolling and throwing your bleeding body around like its nothing.

“AAAH, _AAAAAAH!!_ ERIDAN, _HOLY SHIT,_ ” Your screams are muffled as your entire body is smothered by the massive muscle which hugs around you and crushes you mercilessly up into the roof of his mouth. “I’m sorry, okay? _Okay?! You fucking bastard!!_ I wasn’t even going to kill you or whatever I said in those logs, please… You win already please I really don’t want to die like this.”

Your pleas are met with your body only being further tossed around and violated by his tongue. It rolls around and prods at you until not a single inch of you is left untouched; unsoaked. Honestly you aren’t even sure if he heard a single word you said. You struggle against him and continue to protest, curse, threaten, beg, anything, but eventually you start to brace yourself for the layered rows of teeth that will surely soon shred you to pieces. The chewing never comes, though. It isn’t until when the gravity around you starts to shift, and you begin to slide forward, that you come to the horrible realization:

The food that he normally eats, the seafood that he prefers, _tends to go down alive._

“NO…”

Your body is ushered forward still until your head and shoulders are crammed into the back of his throat.

“ _NO!! NO NO N--_ ”

The base of his tongue forces the rest of you downward into his gullet and an unnerving, audible gulp sends your kicking, screaming mass down his protein chute. You struggle, squirm, and do anything you can to fight back against the slippery tunnel of muscle that squeezes you down. Your fighting actually does pay off as your descent slows down and eventually comes to a stop. The unbearably tight walls around you continue to squeeze, and the gasping and rumbling groan indicates that Eridan is struggling. _Good. You hope he chokes._ You feel an external pressure, probably his fingers, push at the lump you’ve made in desperation of getting you moving again and some more struggled swallowing. The pressure around you becomes so tight that you think you’re actually starting to suffocate as well. Maybe you’ll both choke and die. That sounds more fair than just you becoming some violetblood’s dinner.

Unfortunately, the universe decides to turn against you once more as a freezing cold wave of water hits your body and knocks you loose, making you slide down with more ease than ever. Your mass disappears below his collarbone and slips down past the intense, deafening pound of his now stressed out bloodpusher. Your unwilling journey finally ends once the walls around you squelch and give way to unceremoniously deposit you, face-first, into his stomach and its... contents. You accidentally inhale some of this putrid, viscous fluid in shock and it immediately burns at your throat and nostrils causing you to choke, gag, and retch. The pool of it around you takes no time soaking into your wounds as well and the searing pain makes you cry out and try to push yourself up and away. The fleshy walls around you have little to no give and simply push you back into yourself, forcing you back into fetal position.

A muffled, rattled whoosh just above you is the sound of Eridan sucking air back into his lungs and letting out a shaky sigh of relief. If his voice didn’t rumble before, it sure as fuck does now--all around you. You can’t even register what he’s saying at first.

“... ...did give me a hell of a time. How does it feel, in there? ...Comfortable?” a dull, heavy pat from the outside indicates that he’s talking to you. You don’t even have to see it to know he’s got the most vile, shit-eating grin on his hideous fucking face.

You can’t take it. You’re shaking with both fear and rage. The acid coated walls clench around you in a downward, rolling wave. The friction already peeling away the singed outer layer of your skin. It submerges you in the rising pool of vomit that swells around you. **You’re being digested** and he has the absolute gall to speak to you in such a manner. You just can’t fucking take it anymore. This isn’t real. This can’t be fucking real. You have to get out--

Your head hurts.

You attempt the use of your psionics again in order to cause an explosion that would tear this freak’s insides apart but instead you scream in absolute agony as they seem to betray you and microwave every nerve in your own body. You’ve decided you’re in hell. You’re in hell, now. You thrash around and sob and scream. You scream until the mechanisms of his stomach start to drown you out. You feel a heavy pressure from outside move in a slow, circular motion before resting in place. _Oh, just enjoying a small meal, you guess!?!?_ That’s really all you will be, pretty soon. You’ll kick until until you can’t anymore, and he’ll get the nutrition he needs to go about his morally bankrupt piece of shit life.

The last moments of your consciousness is you making note that, if you do wake up, you’ll be sure to make right for whatever karma that put you here.


End file.
